Typical conventional window awnings are routinely used to block sunlight from entering windows. Because the purpose of an awning is usually to provide shade, they are typically placed in direct sunlight. Some awnings provide a dual purpose feature and can operate as hurricane shutters. These hurricane shutters can be retracted from the extended awning position to cover a window and protect it from impact from debris.
Some prior approaches have placed solar cells on the awning. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0032100 to Oak, the awning is equipped with pluralities of solar cell plates. The solar cell plates mounted awning can manually be positioned to follow the movement of the sun.